


Airplanes

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't exactly what he wished for... Kasuka/Kida ; kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes

**Title:** Airplanes  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Pairing:** Kasuka/Kida  
 **Words:** 1073 words  
 **Prompt:** _"I want to see a shooting star."_ ~ ANY PAIRINGS are welcomed. Any two characters are looking at the stars together and one of them really wants to see a shooting star. I want it to be filled with a lot of fluff and have a happy and/or sad ending. [ [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4952.html?thread=15947096#t15947096) ]  
 **Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

 **Airplanes**  
 _can we pretend that airplanes  
in the night skies are like shooting stars_

  
The city lights were a little distracting – they kept blocking out the light from the stars that Kida was trying to make out in the sky overhead. He could see a few stars and make out maybe one or two constellations, but that was really it.

He sighed and rolled over on the blanket that he'd borrowed from the hotel room. Kasuka still wasn't back yet and he'd gotten tired of watching TV. There wasn't a lot on besides a couple of reruns, the news, and coverage of the latest premiere of Kasuka's newest movie.

At first it was mildly irritating or maybe annoying to be dating a celebrity and keeping it secret, but now it was just depressing to him. Kida had lost a lot of his freedom, but when he did think about it, he wouldn't want to trade Kasuka for anything.

The few stolen moments that they could find made everything well worth it.

Letting out another sigh, he glanced back up at the sky. It hadn't changed.

Kasuka's schedule was incredibly hectic, especially when he was filming a new project. And since he also had the habit of accepting every project that he was offered... he often didn't have a lot of free time. Really it had just been a coincidence that they'd met, but neither complained about it.

"You know, when I said that'd do anything to be famous, this wasn't exactly what I meant," Kida muttered up at the sky. He was certain that there was some cosmic entity out there that was laughing at him.

He glared up at the sky, "Stop laughing at me would you?!"

The only response he got – not like he was expecting anything else – was that the stars twinkled innocently back at him.

"Why are you yelling at the sky?"

Kasuka's head suddenly appeared in his field of vision and he nearly jumped up. Instead he just shot up, narrowly missing bouncing his forehead off of Kasuka's. The brunette had straightened up before that could happen, though, dodging Kida easily before sitting down on the blanket beside him.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Kasuka shrugged, "There was an after party, but I chose not to attend."

"Why not?"

"I thought that you might miss me." Pause. "It's been a while since we had time just to ourselves."

That was a little surprising; Kasuka was usually so dedicated to his work that he attended all of the parties which were associated with each of his projects. At the release of them, he was usually so busy that he was very rarely at home – wherever that happened to be at the time. So it was rather shocking that he'd decided to ditch all of that in favour of coming back to his boyfriend for the evening.

“Yeah, but you're busy. Aren't they gonna miss you?”

Kida wasn't too surprised when Kasuka shifted on the blanket, letting the blond rest his head in his lap as he ran his finger's through his hair. It was a comforting gesture.

“They might, but I don't think that it's very important. One of the reporters at the premiere was being rather prying in regards to my personal life – I wasn't particularly anxious to experience that for much longer.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Kasuka leaned back a little, one hand going behind his back to support himself. He was looking up at the sky as well, leaving Kida to watch him.

The tension that he'd seen in the brunette – which no one else would have noticed if they didn't know him well enough – was visibly draining out of him. He looked much more relaxed and at ease than he had in weeks. There were still dark circles under his eyes, only really noticeable in certain lighting, and he definitely looked exhausted.

“You look like you might crash any second,” Kida remarked. “I don't mind if you wanna go back inside and hit the sack.”

“I'll be fine.”

Kida let out a sigh, “If you say so.” _You look like the walking dead._

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence; Kasuka running his fingers through Kida's hair as the both of them stared up at the sky.

Eventually, Kasuka broke it. “You can't really see the stars.”

“Not really – the city lights are pretty distracting.”

“You can see them much better from the country; there's a lot less light pollution there.”

Now Kida was curious, “Have you ever been? To the country?”

“Of course. I own a house out there.”

“What?!”

That was a development that he hadn't expected. He'd spent so much time living in hotels lately that he'd just assumed that Kasuka didn't have a permanent house and that he just lived out of hotels. Given how much time he spent working and on the road, it wasn't that surprising that he'd made such an assumption.

Kasuka just shrugged, but there was a slight downturn to his lips, “I haven't been out in a few years – not since I bought it really – just with how busy I've been lately.”

“You're _**always**_ busy, Kasuka.”

The brunette just tilted his head to the side and glanced back down at Kida, “I'm sorry.”

 _No you're not. Not really, anyway._

Kida sighed and shifted a little on the blanket into a more comfortable position, still using Kasuka's lap as his own personal pillow. He still had Kasuka's fingers tangled in his hair as he stared up at the sky, ignoring the other's close scrutiny of him as he did.

It was a little bit of an issue; Kasuka was a workaholic and while Kida didn't necessarily mind that too much, he did kind of wish that the other would make just a little more time for them to spend as a couple. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Up in the sky above their heads, there was a streak of light. Kida was certain it was a shooting star – or it might have been an airplane, but he didn't really care, he could pretend if he wanted – and he quickly made his wish.

 _Let Kasuka take a vacation. With me. Please._

 **FIN.**


End file.
